brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Watermelonoutburst/Sunshine Girls
So I figured, “yeah I’ll continue this,” but tell me what you think, I don’t want to write a book no one will read! chapter 1: �� Sunny Sunny walked to her new school, it was a private school and she I puzzle over why I needed to go, I’d been homeschooled up until now so why must I switch to public school? And a private one at that. But it doesn’t seem private to me if there are four others going there. Again why? For all my puzzling I got no answers, so I climbed the school steps and entered. I found my locker and was grateful for my schedule, which not only showed my classes and their time, but also directions because I hadn’t looked around earlier. This was private school, but there seemed to be only 10/20 less lockers. I left my bag in my locker and made my way down the hall. I reached the door to home room but stopped, a little bit farther down the hallway, next to some more lockers, was a painting. It was of a girl only a few years older than me. Something was funny about her and stepped closer to see if it was a trick of light and shadow, but no, her skin was tinted yellow and she had bright yellow, pupil-less eyes, her golden hair cascading over her shoulders. She was beautiful, strange as she was and I wanted to know who she was, feeling compelled to her. ‘Zaphra Sunblaze’ a little plaque said, and then symbols I could barely make out, much more understand. Then I was jerked from my trance and turned to run into the room. The four other girls were already in. Two girls were talking together in a corner, one of them was dark-skinned and had long, bangs and straight dark hair with a yellow streak in the back, green eyes. She wore a yellow T-shirt and shorts. Her friend was shorter, with curly black hair and blue eyes. She wore a gold tank-top and jeans,. Neither wore shoes but had sandals close by. A tallish girl with tan skin and tangly hazel hair with an orange headband in it and green eyes, She wore a sundress covered in orange and yellow flowers and orange ballet flats; was trying to bury herself in a book. The last girl with reddish hair and a few freckles highlighting her gray eyes was bouncing on her toes. She wore a loose yellow top covered in pink and orange flowers, pink shorts, and tennis shoes. There was another person in the room, a man of 20-30 in a teacher outfit who now strode to the front of the room. “My name is Mr. Shzo And I am your home room teacher. Now, mix and mingle! Get to know each other, I’ll be back in 15 minuets.” Then he did a weird tappy thing with his foot and exited from a door that appeared in the wall. Mix and mingle?! I hate having to do this! I REALLY don’t want to do this! Ahh! Someone’s coming over, what do I do?! Category:Sunshine Girls Category:Blog posts